


Those damn eyes

by addictmarchingtothesea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, hotel room, joshler - Freeform, on tour, sorry if it sucks, trigger warning, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea
Summary: "You know you're a worthless piece of shit, right?"Blurry sneers. "I know" the trembling brunette replies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks. Forgive me its my first fanfic.

"You know you're a worthless piece of shit, right?" Blurry sneered. "Yeah I know" the trembling brunette replies. 

 

The cold air of the hotel bathroom sends a shudder through his body. He hadn't done this since they've been on tour. He was so afraid Josh would hear him and try to see what was going on. But, tonight it was too bad to even care.

The shining silver blade glinted under the dim lighting of the freezing space. Tyler hated doing this. But sometimes it was the only way to shut Blurryface up. He had to bleed him out. 

He dragged the piece of razor blade across his wrist. And surely enough, the red dots appeared and grew into a fresh slit. 

"That's it. Doesn't it feel good? You know I really have missed these nights." Blurry grinned devilishly.   
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" the boy breathed the words.  
Then came a response from the demon reasoning "Ahh yes but its not as fun that way. Besides, you deserve to know the truth. About how pathetic and useless you are."

Tyler knew he was right.  
His tears collided with the blood on his wrist, the salt stinging the wounds a little. This is the last time he thought to himself.   
Blurry, knowing what the boy was thinking reassured him saying "You know full damn well its not the last time". He snickered.

Tyler knew he was right about that too.  
He cried not knowing how to stop.

 

(Josh's POV) 

I rolled over and reached out for my best friend. Well, I called him a friend. We both knew that we were way more to each other. But that stayed under wraps. 

My hand did not land on Tyler's warm, comforting body.  
I heard soft whimpers coming from what sounded like the bathroom.And I think I had a pretty good idea as to why.

Fuck.

The covers were off with a swift motion and my feet hit the carpet with a thud.   
"Ty? Is everything oka-"  
I threw the door open to find my fears confirmed.

(Tyler's POV) 

I heard a thud coming from the other side of the wall.  
Shit shit shit.  
I looked up to see the door wasn't locked.  
My eyes grew to be saucers as I inhaled sharply.  
There was nothing I could do about it now.

(Josh's POV)

"TY ARE YOU FUCKING OKAY?!"

His blue T-shirt and grey sweatpants were stained crimson.

I grabbed a towel and dove to my knees in the corner where the poor boy was crouched and in a mess.I began to apply pressure to his wrist.

"Ty, baby,speak to me!" My eyes stung.

He raised his downward tilting head to level with mine. The innocence in those damn eyes.

(Tyler's POV)

Before I knew it, he was nursing my wrist and he stared at me with deep, dark eyes.   
His eyes usually were like melted chocolate, pooling around his pupils. But, that was not what they looked like now. They were dark with the signature of fear. Those damn eyes.

And I had caused that.

 

(Josh's POV)

A wave of relief flowed through my body as I realized the cuts weren't that bad. But nonetheless I was still an emotional wreck.

After I cleaned everything up I scooped the shaking brunette into my arms and laid him on the bed.  
I laid beside him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into my chest.

(Tyler's POV) 

" I-I'm s-so sor-ry J-Josh" my voice quivered. He pulled me into his chest. I nuzzeled my nose into his warm, bare skin.  
"Don't be sorry. Was it him again?"  
I nodded. He squeezed me tighter.   
Josh had strong arms. He made me feel safe.

(Josh's POV)  
"Joshimreallysorryandiknowicausedyoualotoftroubleandiunderstandifyouhatemeandi-" I cut him off as I grabbed his face in my hands and crashed our lips together.   
I slipped my tongue in and explored his mouth. He seemed to be okay with it. I pulled away and whispered tenderly to the beautiful bandmate in my arms. I smiled softly and pressed my forehead to his.   
"How could I possibly hate you when you have got those damn eyes?" I inquired before resuming the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback on what you thought or how I can improve. Sooo ya Stay Alive frens |-/


End file.
